


Playing with Fire

by MiriMora



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriMora/pseuds/MiriMora
Summary: I was bored at work and wrote a poem inspired by the boys from Yuki's POV.





	Playing with Fire

Climbing you is not unlike climbing Everest.  
Except your skin is molten beneath my hands,  
and when you make me quake it's not from cold.

I want to stake a claim on you,  
plant a flag or paint a sign  
telling others you belong to me,  
but you're not a tame thing.

Your wild eyes are my Achilles heel.  
All you have to do is look my way,  
and I'm breathless and undone.

It isn't fair how damn much  
you move me and don't seem  
to notice when I reach for you,  
desperate to keep you close.

You slip inside my princely facade.  
Rip past the protective layers that  
I've built to keep out prospective pain.

Begging is beneath me,  
but I would get on my knees  
if it would make you  
promise to never leave.

I want to discover your darkest depths.  
There is nowhere you can hide from me  
that I wouldn't follow in your wake.


End file.
